And The Award Goes To?
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: The W.I.T.C.H group decide to have an award ceremony. Might be funny, I'm not sure. But like I said before, I'm really bad at summaries.


**And The Award Goes To...?**

**Summary:** **The W.I.T.C.H group decide to have an award ceremony. Might be funny, I'm not sure. But like I said before, I'm really bad at summaries. **

**A/n:**** Set after season 2. One-shot. It's a script.**

( Will and Matt enter the Silver Dragon basement, surprised to see everyone talking. Well, Irma was yelling, but that's Irma for you.)

Will- Hey, what's going on down here? Irma, why are you yelling?!

(Everyone stops what they were doing and stares at Will and Matt. They sit down and be quiet.)

Irma- Well, you try to tell Cornelia that there won't be a 'best hair' catagory!

Cornelia- Oh, yeah, well you try to understand that there isn't going to be a 'Vance Michael Justin crush-o-meter' catagory!

Taranee- That didn't even make sense! I still think there should be a ' person with the best glasses' catagory, but does anybody listen? NO!

(Will stares at the group. She shakes her head and walks towards Cornelia and Caleb, who were sitting on the cot, and sat down next to them, hugging a nearby cushion.)

Will- Look, I think you're all going a bit berserk about this award ceremony. All we're doing is getting a load of people together, making them all know about W.I.T.C.H and everything, giving out the plastic awards, and doing a glamour-thing so that no one remembers what they had just seen. And we're all going to get at least one award, so you guys don't need to worry. Although, I think a 'person with the most annoying mother' catagory should be in there.

(They start arguing again and Matt calms them down.)

Matt- Listen! We are all getting awards, so why do you need to worry about what you're getting them for? Everything will go fine, trust me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(At the Sheffield Institute, crowds of people were there, including Drake, Aldarn, Julian, Mrs Knickerbocher, almost all of the students, Elyon, and a few others. They're all sitting at circle tables **(like at the Bafta's or something) **Mrs Knickerbocher stands on the stage and opens an envelope.)

Mrs K **(It takes ages)**- Well, lets begin shall we. Quiet, everyone. (Sees a boy being disruptive) Uriah, half an hour tomorrow. Right, on with the 'strongest... uh... guy. And the award goes to... umm... CALEB NO-NAME!!

(Everyone applauds and Caleb just sits there not knowing what to do. He leans over to Cornelia, who is sitting next to him.)

Caleb- Uhh... what do I do now? (Whispers)

Cornelia- (giggles) you have to go up to the stage and get your award off of Mrs. K. Go! (She pushes him, so he gets up and starts walking nervously. He takes the award from Mrs. Knicherbocher and yells in celebration. Then he sits back down.)

Mrs. K- Umm, Right then. Our next award is for the girl with every boy's eyes on her!

(Cornelia swishes her hair behind her shoulder and notices every single guy in the room **(her age of course, otherwise it would be so wrong!)** staring at her. Caleb looks back and sees them ogling her. He gives them a 'back off, now' glance and they took the hint.)

Mrs. K- And the award goes to… miss CORNELIA HALE!

(Cornelia stands up and walks solemnly over to the stage, where she takes the trophy and curtsey's, then walks back to her seat.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(About two hours have past, and almost everyone had got an award. Will got one for 'Best leader', Irma got one for 'Best swimmer', Taranee got an award for 'best person to ask for roasted marshmallows', Hay Lin got an award for 'best designer', and Matt got one for 'best good guy turned evil to good again'. There was only a few left to do.)

Mrs. K- right, now, for 'best… um… green… guy! The award goes to… ALDARN NO-NAME!

(Aldarn shouts loudly and runs to the stage. He snatches his award and runs out of the auditorium. Everyone stares after him but carry on with the show.)

Drake- where's mine! I want a shiny statue!!! (Starts wailing loudly. Mrs. K runs over and gives one to him. He smiles brightly and runs out of Sheffield Institute.)

Mrs. K- Moving on, the award for 'Most Gullible parent' goes to… SUSAN VANDOM!!

Susan- well, thank you for this… lovely award. And thank you, Wilhelmina, my daughter, for bringing me here. And thank y- "Susan is soaked with water by Irma and falls down a hole provided by Cornelia.

Mrs. K- thank you, children. Now, time for our last award, the 'most evil villain in the world'

(As if on cue, Phobos smashes down the door, with Cedric beside him. Nerissa smashes a window, and appears floating.)

Nerissa- oh, no you don't, Phobos, that award is MINE!

Phobos- this should be fun.

Nerissa- What's gonna be fun?

Phobos- beating your sorry little butt back to hell, coz this is MY award!

(They start fighting oblivious to the fact that Cedric walks over to Mrs. K and takes the award)

Phobos & Nerissa- HEY!!

**Well, that was** **it**. **Hope you** **liked** **it, and sorry if some bits don't really make sense, I did this really late. Anyway, REVIEW!!!! **


End file.
